Oh, come ON!
by extra-victory
Summary: Is it too much to ask for a little privacy? CONTESTSHIPPING ikarishipping


Ex-V: This Is a crazy story, just a warning

________________________________________________________

Dawn sighed, looking over at May and Drew, who were cuddling on a park bench. _I bet Drew is an awesome boyfriend…so romantic and sexy… _She cast her eyes over at her own boyfriend, who was lying in the grass behind her, hating life.

Paul stirred. "Well, that was a fun date. I have to go train." He stood up, and began to walk away, not even bothering to tell Dawn goodbye. She ran up to him, and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Paul! Why can't we do that once in a while?" She indicated the happy couple behind her. He turned. And shuddered.

"That's gross, Dawn."

She flushed. "That is not gross! It's cute!" He shook his head, and walked away. She stormed off in the opposite direction, wondering why she even bothered.

_**Later that day…**_

Dawn glared at her hopeless boyfriend, who was busy trying to murder his soup. She sat down beside him, and poked his shoulder. "Look over there."

Paul followed her line of sight, and saw Drew reclining on a couch, while May spoon fed him soup. He grimaced. "That is ridiculous."

She frowned. "Come on, Paul! Show some initiative! Look at how much May and Drew are enjoying their meal together!"

Paul groaned, but glanced again. Drew had taken the crackers, and was flipping them high into the air, catching them perfectly in his mouth. May applauded.

"Wow, he's pretty good at that."

She kicked him under the table. "That's not the point! Here, you try." She dug around in her purse, and pulled out a jelly bean. She tossed it at his face, and it bounced off his cheek. She chuckled under her breath.

"What was that for?" He asked quizzically. She shrugged.

"You were supposed to catch it in your mouth!"

She threw another one. He snatched it out of the air, and crushed it between two fingers. "There, happy?"

She shook her head.

"Whatever." Paul stood up to leave, and she followed him. On their way they passed May and drew, who were kissing passionately. Dawn's insides burnt with jealousy. She spun Paul around.

"Look at that! Look!"

He averted his eyes. "That guy is gay."

Drew pushed May up against a wall, and she moaned in delight. Dawn sweatdropped. "He's pretty clearly not gay."

Paul turned away from the scene. "Then she's a whore. Look at them, in the middle of the Pokémon center!"

She eyed the crowd that was forming around her friends. Some people shouted things like 'Get a room!' or 'There are kids here!', but most just shook their heads disapprovingly and kept on walking.

She faced her lover to argue, but he had long since disappeared up the stairs. She gave chase, and found him camped out in their room.

She dragged him off the bed, and stared into his eyes. "Why won't you love me!"

He shoved her away. "I do love you."

"Then show it! Do something!"

He thought for a moment, and scribbled something on a nearby napkin. He tossed the paper to her. She picked it up.

It was a heart. Sort of. She looked up. "You aren't very romantic."

He nodded.

She sighed, and stashed the makeshift heart in her pocket. "What am I going to do with you?" He fell backwards into a chair, and shrugged.

"I don't know." He got up, and marched out the door. She banged her head on the table in annoyance, and ran out after him.

"Please, just kiss me! PLEAAASSEEEEE???"

His eyes flashed.

"Preety plleeaaaaaseee?"

He turned around slowly. "That's it. I've had enough. You want it?" He grabbed her, and threw her backwards into a dark closet. "You got it."

She squealed happily as he kissed her in the dark, finally realizing all her romantic dreams. Suddenly, she heard a soft voice moaning. "Drew…"

She wondered why he was moaning Drew's name. Apparently, he was wondering as well, seeing as that he broke off, and turned on the lights.

Before them lay May and Drew, still intertwined. They looked up.

May pouted. "Awww…Someone found our secret spot!"

Drew flipped his hair. He untangled himself from his girlfriend, and went to gather his clothes. "Its okay, darling. We can finish somewhere else."

May hopped up, hands on her hips. "That wasn't very nice, Paul. We were here first!"

Paul stared wordlessly. He covered dawn's eyes, which were sparkling. He covered his own.

"You guys…were…having sex? In the Pokémon center?" Dawn mumbled, amazed. "That…is SOOOOO romantic!!!!" She dashed out of the room.

Paul fell to his knees. "Do you know what you've done? Now she'll expect ME to do this!"

Drew buttoned his pants, and patted Paul's shoulder. "Its fun. You should try it." Paul flushed.

"You..guys are DISGUSTING! This is a POKEMON CENTER!"

May was still in the corner, trying to find her leggings. One of her gloves, and even her bra were missing. Eventually, she abandoned them, and followed a topless drew out the door. Undoubtedly to their room, to finish what they'd started.

Paul whimpered. Dawn's voice echoed through the halls. "HEY! PAUL! I FOUND A NICE SPOT! ITS ALL DARK AND SECLUDED!"

Paul threw back his head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

________________________________-

Ex-V: ahahah…im sooo evill….the scary thing is that this has actually happened to me. It was soooo awkward.

Review?


End file.
